


You're Everything to Me

by Pillowscience21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angry Asami, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Korra is oblivious, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillowscience21/pseuds/Pillowscience21
Summary: Korra is injured during a fight with some triad thugs but hides her injuries so she can make her date with Asami. When her girlfriend finds out she is not too pleased with they way Korra handled the whole thing.Just a quick one shot for your Korrasami Fluff/Angst needs. M for language.





	You're Everything to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a quick fluffy piece with some angst thrown in. Kudos and comments welcome! Got a prompt? Send me a message on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pillowscience21)

“I can’t believe I let these assholes make me late.” Korra huffed as she shoved the last of the Triad thugs into Mako’s patrol vehicle.

 

“You were just doing your job, i’m sure Asami will understand.” Mako gave Korra a glance as he wrote in a little book. “You look like you took a pretty good beating, you sure you shouldn’t go see a healer?”

 

“I’ll be fine, I have to get to the restaurant. Thanks for your help Mako!” Korra’s last words were lost in a gust of wind as she took off on her glider toward Kwong’s.

 

* * *

 

Korra entered the restaurant after quickly waterbending some of the dirt from her dress and fixing her hair. She scanned the tables and found Asami waiting patiently picking at a piece of complimentary bread.

 

“I’m so sorry im late baby these thugs were tearing up a shop and I thought I could stop them easily, but then like 9 more guys came out of nowhere! I’m so sorry there is no excuse for how late I am let me buy you dinner or something…”

 

“Korra, it’s fine really. Are you ok?” Asami asked, genuine concern in her eyes.

 

“I’m fine nothing a little self healing can’t iron out when we get home. How was work? How did your meeting with Varrick go?”

 

“It went so well! I really think my newest sand sailer model is going to be a big hit, it’s more arrow dynamic than any that have been made before so the speeds will be incredible…”

 

Korra loved listening to Asami talk about work the way her eyes lit up she would get so excited about her latest project. Korra reached for a piece of bread when a sharp pain shot from her right ribs rippling up her shoulder and straight to her fingertips.

 

_Spirits! What was that?_

 

Thankfully Asami was busy looking through the menu, or she may have noticed Korra wince. She shifted uncomfortably trying to find the source of the pain, she touched her ribs tenderly surprised at the amount of searing agony the small touch ignited.

 

_God dammit I think my ribs are broken...If I can just make it through dinner i’ll go to a healer later tonight._

 

“Are you ok?” Asami asked clearly suspicious of Korra’s silence.

 

“Oh i’m fine I’m just starving, can you pass me the bread?” Asami didn’t look convinced but she passed the bread to Korra anyways and continued talking about the weight of different sail materials.

 

The rest of dinner went smoothly Korra seemed to hide her discomfort from Asami well, she wanted to take a stroll through the park to get home and Korra was at the mercy of emerald eyes and plump red lips they walked at a leisurely pace holding hands in a comfortable silence.

 

They stood on the footbridge looking over the water Korra’s own statue looming behind them. “I think you managed to capture my rugged beauty quite nicely Asami.” Korra joked throwing a lopsided grin at the raven haired beauty before her bending a stone up and taking up the same stance as the statue, instantly regretting the sudden movement.

 

“You’re a dork.” Asami chided, thankfully looking towards the statue when Korra’s face inevitable twisted in pain.

 

“But i’m your dork.” Korra punctuated with an eyebrow wiggle before taking a serious expression pulling Asami toward her and looking deeply into her mesmerizing eyes. “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” Earning a blush from her girlfriend.

 

“You may have mentioned it once or twice… I love you Korra.”

 

“I love you too Asami.” Korra pulled the heiress into a chaste kiss, but she must have had other plans because Asami deepened it almost immediately. Korra was so lost in the sensation of soft lips on hers until pale hands snuck around her back and ran innocently down and around her sides. The pain was blinding stars filled the Avatars vision as she cried out and crumbled to the ground clutching her side.

 

“Korra! Oh my spirits! Are you ok?” Asami was kneeling beside her hands hovering over her but afraid to touch.

 

“Ugh my ribs…” Korra grunted struggling to pull herself up with the handrail.

 

“Let me see.” She wasn’t asking for permission Asami pulled the slit in Korra’s wrap to the side revealing a purple and black bruise that seemed to be throbbing with Korra’s pulse. “Korra! What the hell! Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt? We need to get you to Kya NOW.”

 

Korra simply nodded in response Asami helped her up hailing the first cab they saw when they finally got out of the park. The ride was spent in silence, though Asami kept her hand on Korra’s leg for the ride the avatar could almost see the anger seeping through Asami’s skin.

 

* * *

 

 _She’s really mad…_ Korra thought noticing how Asami’s lips were pressed into a thin line and she had a little crinkle above her nose. _But damn if she isn’t the most beautiful person in the world…_ She found herself reaching out cupping Asami’s cheek and gently rubbing her thumb over the soft skin.

 

“I’m so sorry I ruined our date, can you forgive me?” Asami didn’t even look her direction she simply opened the door and walked around to open Korra’s leading her to the boat that will take them to the Air Temple. When Asami finally met her gaze Korra’s heart jumped into her chest at the burning fire behind those emerald eyes.

 

“We will talk later.” Asami grumbled as she handed Korra off to Kya who rushed her to a healing water bath to mend the broken bones.

“OK Korra you know the drill, the bones are healed but you need to give the bruises a couple weeks.” Kya said handing Korra an ointment for the pain.

 

“Thanks Kya.”

 

“Oh and try not to give Asami another scare like that, I think her eyes were going to pop out of her head from how angry she looked.” Kya scolded.

 

“Ugh yeah I think I really messed up this time, I’ve rarely seen her so angry but it wasn't my fault! I didn’t even really feel the pain until halfway through dinner and by then I thought I could just heal myself a bit to make it through the night and come to you in the morning.”

 

“And how would you feel if Asami was walking around in pain all night and you had no idea?”

 

“Oh.. um I wouldn’t like that one bit…” Korra mumbled.

 

“You need to talk to her, you need to apologize for not seeing her side of things. Now get out of here its getting late and you have a girlfriend to take care of.”

 

* * *

 

The ride back to their shared apartment was spent in silence Korra swore the air around her felt heavier it seems like Asami was seething even harder now that she knew Korra would ultimately be ok. Once inside their apartment Asami immediately went to start a pot of tea an indicator that they weren't going to bed anytime soon. Korra settled at the dining table drumming her fingers nervously practicing her apology over and over in her head, when Asami settled across from her and slid her tea across to the table the avatar found her thoughts bursting forth from her mouth.

 

“Asami I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you! I really didn’t think I was hurt that bad, and then at dinner I realized my ribs were probably broken but I figured I would make it through dinner and heal myself a bit after we got home. I feel terrible and you’re so mad how can I make it up to yo...”

 

Asami put her hand up to cut Korra off. “Look Korra you’re right I’m upset, you were late for _another_ date I think that’s the 4th time this year. Then you sit there in **_pain_** all night while i’m fucking oblivious instead of just telling me so I could help you. Korra I love you, I hate it when you are hurt seeing you in pain is just… I know I can’t stop you from fighting and I would never try to but you need to meet me halfway here…”

 

“I’m so sorry…”

 

“Korra I’m mad at myself too! Now that I think about it you _we’re_ acting strange, I should have realized it I should have asked you more about the fight with the thugs. I’m upset with you, i’m upset with myself… I just...When you cried out and fell to the ground, my world stopped for a moment, there is nothing worse for me than seeing you in such agony again...” Korra caught sight of tears welling up in the pale beauties eyes and she was having none of it. She quickly got up walked around the table and spun Asami in her chair kneeling in front of her taking her hand and rubbing her thumb over calloused knuckles.

 

“Asami you’re right, I’ve been selfish I thought I could hide my injuries from you I didn’t even think of how you would feel seeing me hurt… I thought about how it would make me feel if you had done the same thing to me and I wouldn’t like it, not one bit. I’m sorry for the way I have been acting and I promise if something like this happens again I won’t hesitate to tell you. In the end you are the most important thing in my life you are my strength and my light, I can’t do anything without you by my side. I love you so much, so, so much… Can you ever forgive me?”

Aami reached out and cupped Korra’s cheek before grabbing her chin and leaning in touching their foreheads together breath ghosting over the Avatar’s lips as she spoke.

 

“I love you too Korra. I could never stay mad at you, but this is something we need to work on together and it will definitely take time.”

 

Korra felt her whole body heat up longing to pull the plump red lips against her own. “There is nothing I would rather do than spend time with you my love, our relationship is the most important thing in my life…”

Asami stood abruptly then knocking Korra onto her butt before turning towards the bedroom her hips swaying and a sultry look in her eye. “I know how you can apologize for scaring me half to death earlier…”

 

Korra gulped her whole body on fire scrambling to her feet and nearly flying to the bedroom behind her girlfriend. 


End file.
